Letting Go
by Rurouni-agra
Summary: Yaoi Seto and Joey. Seto doesn't feel like working so he takes the day off and spends it with his Ex, Joey. Songfic to Good Charlotte's Festival Song


Letting Go – Songfic – Good Charlotte's Festival Song

Rurouni_agra: Hi everyone *waves enthusiastically*  Yami Kitsune and I thought this up while listening to Good Charlotte's first CD.

Yami Kitsune: No shit, Sherlock, that's why it's a songfic using a Good Charlotte song.

Rurouni_agra *still smiling*  We were thinking what fun Kiba would have if he took the day off and spent it having fun.

Yami Kitsune: You might have been, I was thinking about how I seriously need to get out more because I've been on this laptop typing for days like Kiba does.  

Rurouni_agra: Well I wrote this. 

Yami Kitsune: Wow.  Light wrote a fic.

Rurouni_agra:  Yup. *smile gets even wider, (if that were possible)* This is my first and hopefully not last fic.

Yami Kitsune: I'm sure people will love it, Light.  Now hurry up and do the disclaimer and warnings.  I want to see what you can do.

Rurouni_agra: Okie-dokie!

Yami Kitsune: Is that even a word?

Rurouni_agra *completely oblivious to Kitsune's attitude like always*  Warnings, yaoi, Joey and Seto, aren't they just the cutest couple, but I like Joey with Yugi too and Yugi with Yami isn't bad but I pre...

Yami Kitsune: LIGHT!! Finish the warnings and disclaimer and get started.  You can rant later.

Rurouni_agra: *still without breaking her ear-to-ear smile* Yaoi, just kissing, nothing more.  Sorry guys that's Kitsune's area.  

Yami Kitsune: *evil grin* Hn. 

Rurouni_agra: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and the song Festival Song is by Good Charlotte not me.  I think Joel is so hot.

Yami Kitsune: Doesn't it hurt to smile so much?   And Benji's hotter.

Italicizes words are the song.

Letting Go Seto's POV 

Don't care about a thing today  
I used to but I'm fed up

I woke up this morning with the most peculiar attitude.  I literally thought "screw work, I want to spend time with some one my own age."  I mean, I have never truly liked to work everyday as hard as I do, but need to keep the company running always drove me.  But today I simply didn't care.  Kaiba Corp. could keep itself on its feet without me for one day couldn't it?   

  
And I can hear the words you say  
I wish that you would shut up

I walked down the hall and told Mokuba I was going out.  He smiled.  He was always telling me I spend too much time at work and that I need to get out.  Glancing in a mirror I saw how pale I was.  I defiantly needed to get out in the sun some.

My secretary stopped me.

"Mr. Kiba, you have a meeting this afternoon at 3:30."

"No I don't," I told her, "Cancel it."

"But sir, this has been planned months ahead."

I continued walking.  I honestly didn't give a damn.  I didn't even hear her protest.

  
I got responsibility  
That is my liability

It's so much responsibility, running a company and taking care of a little brother.  I was going to go gray by the time I turned twenty-five with the stress level I was always on.  I deserved a day off.  After all everyone else my age have part-time jobs at best.  So much responsibility was not suppose to fall on someone my age.  Hn.  Well now I was having my day of.  I had responsibility and I took good care of it most times so I deserved a break.

  
A menace to society  
At least that's what they say to me   
 

I walked through a not so nice part of town but I wasn't worried.  An old lady was on her porch yelled out to me.

"You teenagers are trouble.  We don't need the likes of you around here.  You're a menace to society. 

[Yami Kitsune: *sarcasticly* Original, Light] 

No well meaning, successful folks come this way.  Get out of here you drug addict!" she yelled croakily.

I snickered wondering what she'd say if she knew she was speaking to the CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world and a top ranked duelist.

"Get a job!" she shouted to my back.

'Oh but I have one.  I just decided not to go this morning,' I thought to myself.

  
but Tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
I don't want your boring life  
And I don't want your 9 to 5  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  


I found Joey Wheeler sitting against a tree in the park.  We had gone out a while back.  Thinking of it, I had been a total ass through all of it.  I still dreamed about him and, though I hadn't admitted it to myself before today, I missed him.  Desperately.  I still loved him but I don't think he'll forgive me for being such a jerk before.  I'm not even sure why we broke up.  I decided to try and make up with him.  At least see if we could still be friends.

"Hey, Joey," I said, leaving off the regular nicknames I had for the other teen.

Joey opened an eye and looked at me.  He seemed startled that I was speaking to him, let alone with out insulting him.

We talked for a surprisingly long time.  I never thought of Joey as a good conversationalist, but he'd seen so much with his time on the streets.  He may get bad grades but he knows more then some people I know who work at big companies like mine.

We went for a walk and ran into Yugi and Yami.  We all decided to go skating.  The roller-rink wasn't too full, but was by no means empty.  We all skated around and around the rink listening to the blaring music and even playing some of the games. (1)  

I haven't had that much fun since, …since, …well,  … I've never had that much fun.  It was great to act my age and just have fun with other teens.  No meetings or conferences or incompetent workers.  I got to do what I wanted.  No schedule.  Freedom.  I loved it.

We were sitting down to eat when my cell phone rang.  Everyone looked at me.  I didn't really want to answer it, it was probably my secretary.  But then again it could be Mokuba.  I answered the phone and to my great annoyance it was my secretary.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Kiba, your meeting started half an hour ago."

"What part of **cancel** didn't you understand?"

"Sir, I didn't think you were serious.  You need to be here or…"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, missy," I said and hung up.  Everyone smiled when I told them I was free the rest of the day and that I was buying dinner.

Joey's POV

  
People always tell me not to waste my time  
To get a real job and get back in line  
You can say I'll never be a millionaire  
Tell me this guitar won't get me anywhere

          I looked over at Seto and for probably the millionth time today I made sure it was the real Kiba.  He never hung out with us, he was always at work.

          Hn.  My dad had yelled at me this morning about getting a job and to stop playing Duel Monsters.  Playing a card game didn't make money to pay the bills.

          Kiba made tons of money and still played Duel Monsters all the time.

          Somehow my father seems to forget that he's the parent, he's suppose to pay the bills, that I **do** have a job, that he drank my last paycheck, and that I got three million dollars in a dueling tournament.  Granted I got the money from Yugi, but had I won I would have gotten the money.

          So what if I never become a millionaire like Kiba.  He was always stuck in an office and we rarely ever saw him.  Of course I spent a great deel of time behind a counter at Duke's game shop, but it was fun and I got to talk to all kinds of people about Duel Monster the whole time.  Duke was very flexible with my hours because he knows I get detentions all the time. 

  
I've got responsibility  
That is my liability  
I'm questioning authority  
They say there's not a chance for me...

I needed to work, my dad didn't and the bills needed to be paid.  All the money I earned belonged to me and I spent it how I wished, except when dad got a hold of the check first, then he drank it all, but I deserved all of it.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as we left the table.  We all left the rink and Yugi and Yami said they had to return home.  

Seto and I walked along in companionable silence.  He and I had dated a while ago.  But he was so different now.  He called me Joey, not mutt or even puppy, like he had before, and even while, we had gone out.  He'd never taken a day off and spent it with me.  He hadn't said one thing mean all day.  When we'd been dating he was always in control.  Everything was the way he wanted or else.  He had been dominate in the relationship; possessively so.  If I had so much hugged him without permission I got hit, like the dog I was to him.

How could this be the same teen I had gone out with not a few months ago?  I still loved him but he had broken up with me to "protect his reputation" or some bull like that.

"Joey," he said.  I loved hearing my name come from him.  

Then my body took over and my mind shut down.  I slammed him into the side of the nearby building and kissed him full on the mouth.  I ran my tongue along his lips, seeking entrance.  He opened them to me and I slipped my tongue inside tasting him for what seemed like the first time.  He tasted like pizza and chocolate.  

That made sense.  He'd just had pizza and a chocolate shake.

Then my brain came back and reality slapped me in the face.  Seto was gonna kill me for what I had just done.  He never let me kiss him like that.  Shit!  
  
Tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
I don't want your boring life  
And I don't want your 9 to 5  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  


Then, I decided I didn't care.  If Seto wanted to be dominant all the time, I could do better with someone else.  No one would control Joey Wheeler if he could help it.  I didn't care if he hit me.  This once, I got the better of Seto Kiba and I enjoyed it.

I turned to face him again, full expecting him to hit me, or yell at me, do anything but what he did.  He took a step forward and hugged me.  Not a possessive hug, but one that let me leave if I wanted to.

"Forgive me," he said and kissed my forehead.

Seto's POV

  
Your future's no future  
Your future's no future  
Your future's no future

Your future's no future  
I control my future  
  


I needed him.  I need him.  I can't see a happy future without him.  He had startled me with the kiss and even more when he'd turned and cringed like I was going to hit him.  Then I remembered, I had hit him when we'd gone out before.  By Ra, I need him with me.  He had given me this day.  

He had given this day of fun and release to me.  I knew this now, for I now remembered why I awoke with a desire to do something other then work, my dream. 

He had been there telling me how his dad drank almost all his pay checks, how he skipped classes for fear of everyone seeing how truly bad he was, how he loved me, how he had no future.  He had said all this when we were together but I'd never listened.  Then he'd cried.  I couldn't stand seeing him cry.  He asked me to come back to him.

When I awoke I had not remembered the dream but the feeling that I needed to do something other then work had been evident.  Joey had given me this day from heaven.  His future might be no future, but I controlled my future.  It all depended on my company.  I could control Joey's future and make it a future he'd like.  

I needed him, but did he forgive me for treating him like a dog before?  The kiss might convince other people, but I knew Joey to be impulsive.  I needed to hear him say it.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, making sure to give him room to escape of move if he felt uncomfortable.  I kissed his forehead, and asked him to forgive me.

He turned towards me, but never left the circle of my arms.

"Have you changed?" he asked, "Have you really changed?  Today wasn't an act, an elaborate plan?"

Normally I would call him stupid.  Would I miss a really important meeting to spend time at a roller-rink just to get **him** back?  But I had changed, even I noticed it now.  I felt no need to be mean.  I tightened my grip and hugged him to me.  I felt him wiggle so I loosened my grip again.

"I hope so.  I like this me much better then the one who does nothing but work.  I've changed Joey.  If not, I want to change."

Apparently that made up his mind.  "I forgive you, then," he said and kissed me hungrily.  There was so much passion behind that kiss; I could felt love vibrating off him.  Our tongues met and danced.  Where once I would have sought dominance in the kiss, I gave in, allowing his tongue within my lips.  We stayed locked like that for what seemed like eternity, but it ended to quickly, we needed air.  

Breathing in deeply, Joey wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss.

  
Tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
I don't want your boring life  
And I don't want your 9 to 5  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life

We were going in for another kiss when we both felt something heavy hit us on the side of the head.  We stumbled, but caught each other before we fell.  I looked around and almost laughed when I saw the same old lady from this morning standing there with her pocketbook ready to take another swing at us.

"You keep that behind closed doors where none of us decent folk have to see it.  It's wrong and sick!" she screeched.

Joey looked embarrassed, but I couldn't help it.  I began to laugh.  I had never laughed so hard.  Joey looked so cute when his cheeks got all red like that and the old lady was so funny.  I laughed and laughed and laughed.

The lady yelled something about teenagers having no respect for others especially the elderly, but by then I had grabbed Joey and pulled him in for a kiss then I tugged his sleeve till he followed me to the park.  I was still laughing and Joey had joined in.  

Like that lady could really have stopped us?  No one tells Seto Kiba what he can't do.

 Joey's POV

_Tonight, tonight, its on tonight  
I don't want your boring life  
And I don't want your 9 to 5_

_Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  
_

          We raced to the park laughing the whole way.  Seto's laugh was great, I could listen to it all day.  It was not the snicker he used when he dueled, nor the maniac laughter he used when his evil plans were working perfectly.  It was a real laugh.  With his deep voice it sounded like a cross between rolling thunder and a bubbling brook.

          We stopped and nearly fell over laughing.  We finally managed to stop.  He opened his arms, offering me the hug he knew I wanted.    I was going to get that hug, but the way Seto planned.  I jumped at him, catching his shoulders.  He fell over backwards.  I put my hand behind his head so it wouldn't smack the ground.  We hit the ground with a thud.  I was laying on top of him, completely pinning him to the ground.  His arms were around me once again and we kissed.

          As our tongues tangoed, I could feel his desire mounting and I could fell a hard lump down by my hips that hadn't been there before.  I wanted him.  I wanted him then and there, but I had to get home.  My dad would beat me for coming home so late anyway, but if I was too much later he might actually kill me.  I stood and offered him a hand.  He stood and hugged me again.  I pushed him off me and told him I had to go home.

_  
I'm leaving   
I'm leaving  
I'm leaving  
I'm leaving tonight_

          I didn't want to leave but I had to.  

"I'm leaving tonight, Seto, but I'll stay next time."

He hugged me again and gave me another kiss on the forehead.

"I can't wait, love."

(1) I don't know about where you live but here, the skating-rinks do stupid little games and songs like the chicken dance and the Hokie-Pokie.  It's fun when your doing it, but when you think about it its actually quite dumb.

Rurouni_agra: *Jumping up and down rapidly*  So?  So?  How was it?  Hmm?  Hmm?  Did you like it?  Did ya, did ya, did ya?

Yami Kitsune:  I think she's asking you to review.  Unfortunately, it's like four in the morning and she was falling asleep so she drank some coffee (never a good thing) so now she's to hyper to speak properly.

Rurouni_agra:  *still hopping* Do you think they liked it?  Do ya?  Did you like it, yami?  Did you?

Yami Kitsune: Actually I'm very impressed, Light.  I think it's pretty good for your first fic.  Please review and be kind, or at least considerate.  I don't need Rurouni crying over this.  Okay?  And this is the first in a series of Good Charlotte songfics.  She's already got four other's on her mind.  Hn.  *roles eyes good naturedly*

Rurouni_agra: What's your favorite GC song, Kitsune.  Mines The Young and the Hopeless.  *stops bouncing* Yami, I don't feel to good.

Yami Kitsune: My favorites Bloody Valentine. And you shouldn't be jumping around like a jackrabbit at 4:30 in the morning.

Rurouni_agra:  Go figure.  Blood Valentine. Oh… I no feel so good, *falls over, starts to snore lightly.*

Yami Kitsune: Hn.  Now I know what the other author mean about writing demented works during the wee hours of the morning.  She is a demented piece of work.  *Sigh* She's sleeping here tonight.  I'm using the bed.  G'night all.  Please review.  Ja ne.


End file.
